Veloci-Radish Hatchling
For other versions, please refer to the Veloci-Radish (disambiguation) page. . |flavor text = The root of all primeval.}} Veloci-Radish Hatchling is a triassic uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its Dino-Roar ability gives it +1 . Origins It is based on the Velociraptor, a genus of dromaeosaurid therapod dinosaur that lived approximately 75 to 71 million years ago during later parts of the Cretaceous Period; and the radish (Raphanus raphanistrum subsp. sativus), an edible root vegetable of the Brassicaceae family that was domesticated in Europe in pre-Roman times. Its name is a combination of "Veloci-Radish," a portmanteau of "velociraptor" and "radish", referring to its appearance, and "hatchling," referring to its low stats and size. Its description is a play on the phrase "root of all evil", a phrase that is part of the sentence "For the love of money is the root of all evil" from the Bible's First Epistle to Timothy, but the word "primeval" is used instead of "evil", referring to it being based on a dinosaur. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Root Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' This gets +1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description The root of all primeval. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Veloci-Radish Hatchling is a fragile early-game plant with an ability that allows it to steadily accumulate strength. It basically gets +1 at the start of every turn, and can gain more by drawing cards. The only issues with it are that it can't boost its health, and that the Kabloom class severely lacks card draw, with the only option being Petal-Morphosis, which isn't an effective option at all in terms of drawing cards. There are a few Conjuring options like Cosmic Mushroom and High-Voltage Currant, but they can only do so much too. You can solve that problem easily if you are playing as Captain Combustible or Nightcap, but other heroes will most likely struggle at boosting this plant. Due to its low stats, you should not directly confront it with a zombie, unless you need to block it. Giving it health boosts, Freezing or Bouncing zombies, or protecting it with Team-Up plants are good ways to let it grow safely, but it will later be outclassed by Veloci-Radish Hunter, so plan when to stop focusing on this plant. Against Veloci-Radish Hatchling is very weak in terms of both strength and health, so it shouldn't cause much trouble to your zombies. However, if you do let it accumulate strength, it will prove to be a bigger pain to your zombies, so eliminate it before it gets to do that. Rolling Stone and Bungee Plumber are two quick and easy answers to it that can be played starting from turn 1. If it does gain too much strength, Rocket Science can destroy it if you lack damaging cards. Gallery I am born.png|Veloci-Radish Hatchling's statistics velociradish.png|HD Veloci-Radish Hatchling Trivia *It is the only Dino-Roar card in the game not to be a legendary. Category:Root cards Category:Animal cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Plants Category:Dino-Roar cards